


Il bonapartista e la snob: cronaca di un giorno di ordinaria follia a Fenchurch East

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Linguaggio colorito, Norse Writing Day, Season/Series 01, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Fino a prova contraria, Bols, questo è il mio regno e quindi sono io quello che ha pieno potere decisionale su ogni cosa. Ti sei mai soffermata a leggere quello che c’è scritto sulla porta del mio ufficio?», l’uomo è ora in piedi di fronte a lei e le rivolge uno sguardo che dovrebbe incuterle timore, ma che invece sortisce l’effetto opposto.<br/>«Sei un presuntuoso, ignorante e cafone come non ne ho mai conosciuti prima, Gene!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il bonapartista e la snob: cronaca di un giorno di ordinaria follia a Fenchurch East

**Il bonapartista e la snob: cronaca di un giorno di ordinaria follia a Fenchurch East**   


  
«Devi smetterla di contraddirmi davanti al resto della squadra!», esclama lui esasperato, sbattendo con forza le mani sulla sua scrivania.  
«E tu quando inizierai a prendere in considerazione le opinioni di chi ti sta intorno?», replica lei incrociando le braccia al petto in un atteggiamento di palese chiusura.  
«Fino a prova contraria, _Bols_ , questo è il mio regno e quindi sono io quello che ha pieno potere decisionale su ogni cosa. Ti sei mai soffermata a leggere quello che c’è scritto sulla porta del mio ufficio?», l’uomo è ora in piedi di fronte a lei e le rivolge uno sguardo che dovrebbe incuterle timore, ma che invece sortisce l’effetto opposto.  
«Sei un presuntuoso, ignorante e cafone come non ne ho mai conosciuti prima, Gene! Io…».  
L’ispettore la interrompe prima che possa proseguire oltre: «Ci tengo a ricordarle, DI Drake, che da quello che mi risulta sono ancora il suo capo, ed in quanto tale esigo che lei mi porti rispetto e la smetta di comportarsi come una checca isterica!».  
«Se solo tu mi dessi ascolto per una volta: è perfettamente inutile sbattere in cella quell’uomo e prenderlo a botte fino a fargli perdere i sensi! Non farà mai il nome dei suoi complici, in questo modo. Lascia che ci parli io e che ne faccia un profilo psicologico», cerca di convincerlo poggiando una mano sul braccio del poliziotto, che invece la scrolla via con un gesto brusco. «Non ho tempo da perdere con le tue _psicostronzate_ , _Bolly_. Il fatto che ogni tanto ti permetta di giocare a fare la strizzacervelli non significa che io non consideri queste cose delle cazzate senza senso e che faresti meglio a riempire la tua bella bocca con qualcos’altro, se capisci cosa intendo…», sbraita lui, giunto al limite della sua già esigua capacità di sopportazione.  
Un lampo di rabbia cieca attraversa gli occhi di Alex che, digrignando i denti, si avvicina al suo capo  e puntando ripetutamente il suo indice contro il petto dell’uomo incomincia a far uso dei peggiori epiteti che le vengono in mente: «Tu… sei un porco misogino, un bonapartista, un fottuto uomo di Neanderthal con il cervello di un criceto e la libido di un’ameba!».  
«E tu sei davvero una patetica scusa per un ispettore di polizia, _DI Mutandine Snob_. Le tue parole forse riusciranno a far colpo sui segaioli tatcheriani da cui ti fai scopare il venerdì sera, ma su di me non hanno nessun fottuto effetto!», le ringhia in faccia Gene, prendendole con forza i polsi fra le mani e tirandola a sé.  
«Come ti permetti di rivolgerti a me in questo modo?», sbotta lei  mentre cerca invano di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea dell’uomo.  
«E tu come osi contraddire ed offendere il tuo capo, eh, _Bollinger Knickers_?», le chiede stringendola ancora di più contro il suo corpo fino a sovrastarla, sul volto un’espressione indecifrabile, a metà fra il contrariato ed il divertito.  
  
Questo scontro fra titani – questo botta e risposta – andrà avanti ancora ed ancora, travolgendo nella sua follia anche il resto del dipartimento, fino a che i due, esausti, avranno quasi dimenticato il motivo della loro lite.  
È così che vanno le cose quando Gene Hunt e Alex Drake non sono d’accordo su qualcosa – _qualsiasi cosa_ – , questo è tutto quello che succede nel lasso di tempo che va fra le parole: _“Drake. Nel mio ufficio. Subito.”_ e l’ennesima bottiglia di rosso della casa bevuta nella tranquillità del loro tavolo da Luigi, il tavolo del _Guv_ e di _Ma’am_.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Scritto per il Norse Writing Day della community [24 hours of fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com) con il prompt #23: Esercizio #4: come se giocassero a Flyting, due o più personaggi devono essere coinvolti in una “gara di insulti”. Potete interpretarla sia come una gara in senso letterale, con i protagonisti che si sfidano dichiaratamente per poi eleggere un vincitore, sia come un dialogo acceso e/o ironico in cui i protagonisti se ne dicono di tutti i colori e/o si prendono scherzosamente in giro a vicenda. Ma gli insulti, velati o no, devono esserci!.  
> Nella mia mente la flashfic è situata temporalmente a circa metà della prima serie. Potrei voler inserire questa storia all'interno di una raccolta Bolly&Guv centric: spero di riuscire a scrivere qualcos'altro su questi due testoni!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questo mio delirio e alla prossima!  
> Bisous,  
> ~reilin


End file.
